


Retreat from them

by Bubballoo



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Airports, Angst, Assistant, Concert, Cuddles, Cuddling, Flights, Fluff, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Interviews, Lies, Lots of cuddles, Mashton, Muke - Freeform, Plot, Sharing a Bed, Slow Build, Touch, Tour, calm, change, hand holding, malum, management, michael loves cuddles, movies - Freeform, please just bear with me, snuggles, so much freaking fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 14:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubballoo/pseuds/Bubballoo
Summary: Michael loves touch. He lives for it. And without it? He doesn't know what he would do.And he never wants to find out.





	1. • Tour nights •

Michael was just naturally a cuddly person. Perhaps more so than the average person. He was told that even as a baby he would cry unless he was being held. So perhaps it wasn't so surprising that at age eighteen he was as touch craving as he had always been.

 

The boys didn't seem to mind. In fact Luke was currently being cuddled by the red haired boy himself. They were on tour and once again all the boys were in Luke's hotel room either passed out or on his king sized bed on their phones.

Michael sighed gently and nudged his head against Luke's back. Nothing ever compared to the utterly amazing feeling of someone's touch. Whether or not he was on the receiving or giving end, they both drew the same emotions for him.  
And at the moment he was feeling very content.

Luke turned his head slightly towards him. "You almost asleep Mikey?" he whispered.

Michael hummed sleepily.

Taking that as a yes, Luke glanced around the room at the others. Ashton and Calum were both tangled together on the couch dead to the world. 

Luke choked down a laugh at their amusing position. Calum was half against the armrest with one leg being violently tackled as a thigh pillow by Ashton.  
That would make for a great picture.

Seeing as everyone was basically asleep, Luke yawned and turned off his phone for the night. He should get some sleep.

He stretched out to turn off the bedside table lamp and the room was thrown into darkness. He moved back against Michael and pulled the white quilt over them. Michael stirred and rewrapped his arm over Luke's waist under the cover.

"What're doing," came the slurred response.

"Nothing, go back to sleep, Mikey."

He hummed and held Luke tighter, loving the warmth. There's no way he could live without this.  
"Night," he whispered against his back, his lips brushing against the thin cotton shirt. Luke felt the cool breath tickle his skin.

"Goodnight, Mikey."


	2. • Tour bus •

The next morning one of the management members came to wake them up, not too surprised to find them all crashed out together in the one hotel room instead of their seperate ones. Why they still bother to book four rooms, who knows. The young management guy certainly found it pointless. But still, their manager, Derek, controlled these things and he had a job to do.

Like tradition, the four boys all woke up still feeling tired and rushed showers before filing into their tour bus.

Just as he wanted, Michael found a seat next to Calum in the back lounge. 

"Hey Michael!" He gave Michael that cute side smile that he loved.

"How are you so chirpy this early in the morning?" was his reply. Nonetheless, plopping down next to the tan boy.  
"Because unlike you idiots, I actually try to sleep and don't stay up on my phone."

Michael was about to protest but thought better and slapped him on the arm. Calum gasped dramatically and clutched his bicep.  
"Ashton!" He yelled. "Michael's abusing me again!"

"Michael that's not nice!" 

Michael threw up his arms in disbelief. "Oh come on!"

Calum laughed at him and slapped his knee like a retarded seal. 

Michael huffed. Ashton was at the front with Luke and didn't even see anything. Idiot. "You're cruel, Calum." Then proceeded to shove him sideways on the couch. He sputtered, Michael laughing at Calum this time. 

"I could've fallen off you idiot!"

"But you didn't." Then walked off laughing while Calum flipped him off.

 

He reached the front of the bus where Ashton was sitting in those weird table booth things on his phone. He guessed Luke must be sleeping again.  
He was always sleeping that kid. Although that usually just meant he got more cuddles from him since he was always sleepy.

Ashton looked up and grinned so adorably at Michael. He couldn't help but smile back. He was just one of those guys. When he smiled, everyone smiled. His happiness was contagious.

"Hi Michael," he smiled.

"Hey." 

But he hesitated. Michael wasn't sure if Ashton was busy or not. Maybe he could go back and play Fifa with Calum.

But Ashton seemed to read his mind and the older boy patted the seat next to him.

"Come on. I don't bite," he laughed. He found it intriguing how even though Michael was pretty outgoing, he could still be so uncertain around them. Despite the years they've known each other. 

Michael let out his breath and smiled. He hurried over and sat down next to him resting his head against his shoulder. His body relaxed.  
He liked how Ashton could make him feel comfortable whenever he was awkward.

 

So Michael just stayed with Ashton most of the long drive. He didn't mind the quiet, as long as he was with someone. He watched as Ashton fiddled around in his phone, Luke popping in and giving him a short peck on the temple before going to the back with Calum. 

His lips tipped up a tiny bit as remembered it. He loved when the his band members gave him hugs and cheek kisses, he thrived off it. He was so lucky to have such loving best friends.

He leaned against Ashton more seeking the warmth since he was usually cold anyways. 

"You right?" He questioned Michael worriedly. Of course he didn't mind, he liked when Michael came to him for affection. It made Ashton feel needed.

Michael nodded. "Yeah, course."

Still, Ashton shifted and rested his arm lightly around the younger boy's side in a loose grip.

Michael's stomach warmed with the act and he closed his eyes in Ashton's arms. He loved this familiar feeling.


	3. • Concert night •

Tonight was concert night. They would have to be on stage in 15 minutes. Michael couldn't wait. He loved concerts. The roar of the crowd and the loud music, the dancing lights... each night was always worth it.

Nerves however, couldn't be avoided. Sometimes he barely noticed, others almost made him want to throw up. Tonight was inbetween. 

They were nearing the end of the tour so nerves weren't bad after doing concerts so many times. Still, he shivered with anticipation and nervousness.

Management came through the back and were checking with the boys about the usual run through of the show. 

Make up artists were also doing quick fixes. Some were spraying Luke's iconic blonde quiff while he played with his lip ring and protested occasionally.

Some were dabbing powder on Ashton's face while he tried to stay still so he didn't get any in his eyes.

And some were picking off invisible lint on Calum's long sleeve shirt. He had sweater paws which Michael thought was adorable.

And Michael had his bright red hair touched and prodded for useless reasons. But it gave him time to relax his body.

"Two minutes, guys! You're on in two!" 

At this the four boys all gathered and instantly Michael's stomach decided to flip around again. 

Ashton lead the boys out the door and they all started following him down the hallway to the door that lead to the stage.

Michael was following behind Luke looking down at the ground and breathing shakily. Should he hold his hand? But he's done this so many times before. He shouldn't be nervous.

"Okay guys, you can start going up." 

Suddenly he wanted a quick hug, or any form of reassurance, but Ashton and Luke were already walking up the steps and he could hear the screaming much clearer.

Calum was behind him and he didn't want to slow him down so he sped up. They climbed up the steps and on desperate impulse, he reached out and grabbed the hem of Luke's shirt. He needed to know he was there.

Ashton went on stage.

 

Luke felt the tug on his shirt and looked behind him. He saw Michael and understood, so he gave him a soft smile before turning and walking onto the stage.

The screaming increased. Michael's heart sped. He was next.  
Calum quickly came up from behind and patted his shoulder.  
"Hey, you'll do great." He said confidently.

He didn't have time to respond and Calum would understand. So he threw his heart into the excitement he felt and grinned while running up the stage.

Calum followed. Time to blow the concert away.


	4. • Concert night •

The concert was going great.  
Michael was throwing his all into it.

The boys were closing in to the end of the night and had one more song to do. Michael was sweaty as ever and was sure his shirt showed it too.

"Okay, guys. We have one more song for you tonight!" Luke spoke into the mic. The fans cheered. "So sing extra loud because we're losing our voices!" He joked. Everyone laughed, including the boys. He wasn't lying.

He loved seeing Luke being a leader at concerts. It's such a change from his sweet, reserved self.

Ashton started small beats to lead up to the song and Luke backed away from the mic.  
Only to trip.

Immediately the drums stopped and Ashton broke into giggles and laughter. Luke got up embarrassed, but he didn't seem to be injured.

Some of the fans gasped or laughed and Calum was shaking his head, amused. A grin broke out on Michael's lips.

"Luke! Seems like you're losing your balance too!" Ashton laughed into his mic.

The fans howled. No doubt they were loving this.

Luke turned around to face Ashton bright red. "Ashton, I will come up there and hit you with your drumstick."

Calum winked at Luke. "Ooh... kinky."

Luke flushed and glared at him. The fans went wild. Was that 'cake' Michael heard them say?

"Calum, your supposed to be on my side! What happened to cake?"

Luke walked over to Calum and pouted.  
But instead Michael took this opportunity and ran over towards them, swooping Luke up into his arms before rushing away from Calum. 

"Never!" He yelled. "Muke all the way!"

The crowds screamed. They started chanting 'Muke', agreeing with Michael.  
Calum pretended to fake cry and Ashton was losing it.

 

But Michael then had to put Luke back down and return to his mic, settling the crowd down so Ashton could start the drums up again.


	5. • After tour •

Michael followed Ashton down the steps and through the door to the dress room, feeling relieved and exhausted, like the rest of the boys. Tonight was the last concert of their tour and they were finally done with traveling. 

The band all smiled at each other and gave pats on the back and Ashton announced, "Group hug!" before pulling all three into a group hug. The boys wrapped their arms around each other and Michael sighed and leaned into the touch needily.

After they separated from the hug, Michael kept a hand on Ashton's shirt.

Luke and Calum both went straight to where the water bottles were and guzzled them down.  
Ashton chuckled at that. 

But Michael was drained as usual after a concert and just wanted a long hug. He craved being held at the moment. So Michael silently moved closer to the older boy beside him and dropped his head onto his shoulder, leaning against Ashton's chest and hugging him close.

Ashton smiled fondly and wrapped his arms around the boy's shoulders tightly. This wasn't unusual to any of them.  
Michael was regularly quiet after a concert and sought affection off one of the boys.

He hummed and held him for a few minutes. Michael was loving it. He felt warm and protected and was once again reminded of how much he loved touch.

He heard footsteps and then felt a soft kiss being pressed in his hair. 

"Going to the showers before Calum does, good show Ashton, Michael." Came Luke's voice.

"Thanks. You too, Luke." Ashton ruffled his hair which drastically ruined his quiff.  
Luke gasped then scowled, touching his hair. He grabbed a towel and started to leave for the showers.

"Hey Luke!" Ashton called.  
Luke turned. "What?"  
"Try not to trip in the shower like you did on-"  
"That was one time!" He cried. 

Ashton cracked up and Luke left much quicker and redder than before.

 

Thirty minutes later Michael was walking down the lit streets gently holding Calum's hand. The band was looking for a place to eat as a sorts of celebration for successfully completing their world tour. That and they were just plain hungry.

Michael was also happy to be holding Calum's hand. It was soothing and gentle and he liked it.  
Everything with Calum felt natural and calm and he never seems to mind.

Once Luke and Ashton chose some sort of bar-like eating place that was still open, Calum and Michael followed them in. They waited for Ashton to talk to someone and they were soon being led to a quiet spot near the back.

The place wasn't too busy which was good and the decor wasn't bad. The boys sat down in a booth with Michael sitting with Calum on one side and Luke and Ashton on the other.

Michael let go of Calum's hand, which now felt empty, and scooched closer to him so he could still be touching. He liked Calum a lot.

They ordered their food which turned out to be pretty good, and the band celebrated their success together.


	6. • Interview banter •

"... And we're just about out of time so we'll make this quick. The last question is, which spirit animal would you give each other and why?"

Ashton laughed and the boys all looked at each other. "Spirit animal? Umm..."  
Luke bit his lip and looked at the other three squished on the couch thoughtfully.

Calum smirked cheekily and gently pulled his fingers from Michael's who had been absentmindedly playing with them during the interview.  
He brought his arm up around Michael's shoulder and pulled him against his side.

"Well I definitely know what Michael's spirit animal would be." Calum teased.

Michael's thigh was no longer pressed against Ashton since Calum pulled him, but he didn't mind since he was under his arm instead. It was rather comfortable.

"Yes? That's great! Which one have you chosen?" The girl urged, amused.

Calum grinned. "A kitten."

Luke threw his head back and laughed. Ashton started giggling non stop.

Michael scoffed. He had bright red hair and looked the most threatening out of all of them! And Calum calls him a 'kitten'? Ridiculous.

"Oh really? A kitten? Thanks Calum." He retorted sarcastically.

"Well your cuddly like a kitten and you're about as threatening as one too." Calum defended.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered if the other two were okay with all the wheezing going on.

He shook his head but slumped against Calum anyway, crossing his arms. He pouted. "Yeah, well, Ashton's a kangaroo."

That shut him up. "How am I in any way like a kangaroo?" He questioned incredulously. 

"You're always bouncing around with energy."

"Tonnes of animals are energetic! That doesn't mean I'm a kangaroo!"

"It actually fits you really well," Luke agreed, leaning over Calum slightly. "Remember when-"

"Oh shut up, Luke. You were obsessed with penguins when I met you." Ashton's argued.

Immediately Luke reddened. "So?"

"Well that's you're spirit animal."

"Oh, shut up."

Calum removed his arm from Michael and sat up. "Well what's my spirit animal then?" He chipped in.

Ashton leaned across Michael and made a show of looking Calum up and down like a UFO on display.

"Hmm... definetly a puppy."

At this point the interviewer joined in, trying to keep the bantering boys somewhat controlled.

"So what makes you choose a puppy for Calum?"

Ashton leaned back into his seat and Michael shifted over to him. He had been sitting alone when Calum moved and didn't like it. Although he felt much better after scooting closer to Ashton. 

Ashton felt warmth press against his leg and knew it was Michael.

"He gets so overexcited when he sees them!"

"I do not."

"Yes you do! Yesterday you slapped me and Luke like, five times when you saw a dog through the car window."

The room burst into laughter.

Calum shook his head with a small smile.

The girl cleared her throat and spoke up. "So that was choosing spirit animals for each other. And I think we all agree that Michael's a kitten, Luke's a penguin, Ashton a kangaroo and Calum a puppy...?"

Ashton grinned. "Yep."


	7. • Derpcon and Interviews •

The band were at Derp Con and so far everything was going really well. Michael was certainly having fun.

But at the moment however, Michael was standing alone in front of the cameras and interviewers. He tried to subtly look over everyone's heads, hoping to get a glimpse of his boys.

"Sorry, what was your question?" He turned back to them.

"Is there any hope that we'll be seeing you with a girl any time soon?"

"Have you got your eyes on anyone?"

"What will you do now that the tour is finished?"

The questions came flying at him and he blinked his eyes from the flashing.  
Michael fingers fidgeted and he looked down uncomfortably. Where were the others?

"Um, no I don't have my eyes on anyone." 

He looked around once more before murmuring "Excuse me," and quickly walking away.

Michael kept walking and soon spotted Luke also talking to some interviewers. Relief flooded him.  
But just as he was about to go over, Derek, their manager, ran up to him.

"Michael! Hey, I need you to round up the others. The van's ready to leave in ten."

Michael nodded. "Sure."

"Great, thanks." He patted Michaels shoulder and hurried back in the direction he came from.

Michael watched him go and spun around. He smiled when he saw Luke was still in the same spot as before.

Michael quickly made his way over to him and stood close to the blonde's side. Calmness washed over him and his shoulders dropped a little.  
"I lost you guys for a minute," he mumbled to Luke. 

Luke gave a cute, dimple smile. "M'sorry," he told him. He felt bad. He honestly didn't mean to leave Mikey alone.

Michael shrugged. It didn't matter now, he felt better just standing next to someone he loved. He didn't touch him though - as much as he wanted to hold his waist.

"Derek wanted me to come get you guys. The van's ready," he told him.

Luke nodded. "Okay. Then we'd better go get the others."

He turned towards the interviewers who were watching them interestedly. "Sorry guys, gotta go. Nice meeting you!"

There was a chorus of goodbyes and Michael quickly leant over and pressed his lips to Luke's cheek. He wanted to do that since he came over and the simple act made Michael happy.

"C'mon." He urged. And Luke followed him as they went to go round up the others.


	8. • Airports and Air flights •

The boys piled out of the van in a graceful heap and shuffled around grabbing their luggage from the back.

Michael pulled his duffle bag out and it hit the ashphalt with a thud. He tugged his black sleeves over his hands and shivered. It was rather cold for being mid-afternoon. But then again he was always cold, so it could just be him.

Ashton helped with Luke's bag which had somehow gotten stuck, and Calum easily swung his backpack on and put on his sunglasses. 

"Guys, hurry up, I'm cold out here."

"It's not even cold," Ashton deadpanned. But his curls swayed slightly, so there was obviously wind.

"Shut up. I'm cold anyway." He stood there awkwardly as the boys gathered their things.

Calum checked his phone and looked up. "We gotta get going." 

"Alright." Luke looped his bag onto one shoulder and adjusted the beanie over his hair. He didn't look cold. Although the beanie was cute. Now he wanted a hug.

Michael sighed. Finally. The crew travelling with them came over to lead the way. The van pulled away and his three band members started following. Michael hurried after.

When he reached them, he walked beside Calum and slipped his hand into his warm onee. The feeling tempted his lips to smile. Calum looked down at their joined hands, and simply held Michael's tighter. He continued walking as if it was an everyday thing - which it basically was.

The group walked through the large sliding doors into the large airport and were lead to a quieter side of the busy complex. Michael saw some fans and he waved excitedly at them. The other boys also waved but they couldn't stop for them sadly.

He held Calum's hand as they walked around. Reaching a line, Michael wanted to complain. 

Ashton was talking nonstop to an amused Luke. And Calum was on his phone.

He stepped up behind the younger boy and dropped his head in the crook of his neck to see over his shoulder.  
Seeing the line hadn't diminished much, he resumed his comfortable position and snuggled Calum as they waited.

Calum didn't mind the tickling of Michael's hair against his skin and let him spy over his shoulder at his phone.

 

As they boarded their first class plane, Michael was surprisingly the first one on. Out of the band at least. They had a section for themselves, so he chose a comfy looking seat near the middle of the plane - window side of course.

"Dibs!" He called.

Calum bashed his way past Ashton who let out an, "Oi, watch it mate!" And triumphantly dived into the other window seat. "Dibs!" He grinned.

"I'm in a band of children," Ashton said and shook his head.  
He plopped down next to Calum and popped their bags above them into the compartments.

Luke shuffled up and waited for Ashton to sit before walking to Michael and placing his bags away. He left out his phone and earbuds though, and sat down next to Michael. 

The boys made themselves comfortable and sorted their things as they waited for takeoff.

Ten minutes later the plane reached altitude and they were offered food and drinks to which they all said yes.  
Calum and Ashton also asked for two blankets, handing one to Luke to share. It was going to be a long flight anyway.

Luke tucked it over them both.  
"Do you want to listen to music?" He asked. 

Michael nodded and accepted the earbud offered. 

Luke pushed down the arm rest between them and shuffled closer to Michael. He leaned his head against his shoulder and closed his eyes to try and take a nap.

Michael smiled and curled his arm around Luke's small body. He pulled him against him more firmly and rested his head against Luke's soft hair. Each time he breathed out, blonde strands would ruffle softly.

He closed his eyes and Luke's warmth seeped into his own cold body. The music filled his ears and drowned the rest of the world out.


	9. • Airport tango •

As they touched down back in Los Angeles, the boys went through the usual airport security.

Michael separated from the other two and sped up to gently hold onto the back of Calum's t-shirt.  
Calum turned around a little off guard and grinned when he saw Michael. 

He took his earbuds out and swung an arm over Michael's shoulder. Michael instantly melted against him and looked down sheepishly with a smile.

"Hey, Michael."

"Hi, shorty," he teased.

Calum laughed and swayed them roughly in Michael's direction. Michael gasped, then pushed himself back at Calum to tip him off balance.

Calim sputtered and tripped, his arm tightening around Michael like a headlock.

"Hey! Calum! Stop, I'll fall!" Michael tried pushing away from him as his knees started to buckle under him. 

Calum grinned with a twinkle is his dark eyes. "Now doesn't that sound familiar..."

He fell on his side onto the cold airport floor, but quickly wrapped his other arm around michael's neck to try and pull him down too. 

Michael gasped and laughed, pushing at his arm. He tried ducking under his hold and Calum gave one last determined tug. "Cal-"

His legs finally gave away and Michael toppled forward onto the younger boy's chest with a grunt.

Calum let out a groan at the impact and arched into him as his backpack dug painfully into his spine. It was hard with Michael laying on his chest though. 

Said boy huffed. "Idiot." He made no move to get off. One, because revenge was sweet. Two, because it felt nice. Even though Calum was currently being squished. He chuckled at the thought.

Michael heard familiar laughter and looked up from the floor to see Luke and Ashton snickering.

"What are you airheads doing?" Ashton asked them.

Luke looked at the two and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Calum thought it would be fun to pull us both on the floor," gesturing at themselves in a tangled heap.

Calum coughed. "You pushed me first. Help me up, Ash." He removed his arms from around the redhead and made grabby hands towards the drummer. He even pouted for extra affect. 

Michael scoffed at him. "Liar." Him and his ridiculous stunts got them here, he was innocently enjoying a hug. He pushed himself up with his hands and untangled his legs from Calum's to stand up.

Ashton hand grasped Calum's and easily pulled him up. He admonished them for 'acting like children' and placed a hand on both their shoulders to hurry them along. 

Their crew waited for them, some looking a little annoyed.

Luke put away his phone and walked on Michael's other side. He smiled at Michael and handed him his forgotten duffle bag. The four of them sped up with a complaining Calum.


	10. • Hallway hugs and Late night sleeps •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long one for ya ;)

When the boys finally arrived at their shared home base, it was close to being two in the morning. It was dark and chilly and Michael fumbled with the front door lock. When it finally turned with a click, he swung the door open and walked in.

Ashton followed after him and turned on the lights. They all blinked tiredly at the sudden brightness and dropped their bags in the hallway. They could deal with them in the morning. Well, later in the morning.

Calum yawned and shuffled past them. "Night, guys."

"Night."  
"Goodnight."  
"Night, Cal."

He gave them a tired wave and went straight to his bedroom, falling onto his bed - clothes and all - and immediately passed out.

Luke also said goodnight to his band mates and disappeared into his bedroom, leaving just him and Ashton.

Ashton turned his body towards Michael and gave his shoulder a small pat. "See ya in the morning."

Michael hesitated. He knew his friend was clearly tired, so maybe he shouldn't bother. Deciding it was selfish, he nodded his head. "Night, Ashton." He smiled at him and started to turn away.

Ashton paused and blinked. He was sure he had seen Michael hesitate. Why would he- 

Then he almost face palmed. Of course!

He quickly reached out and pulled the boy into his chest. He wrapped both arms around him tightly.

"I thought we talked about this, Mikey. Stop hiding from me," he murmured. Despite his exhaustion, he rubbed small circles with his thumbs through the sweater. 

Michael didn't move; caught off guard. But when Ashton's scent hit him and he realised what he'd done, he almost teared up.  
He might blame it on jet lag later, but his actions touched him. Ashton's ability to always know what he wanted and when he was lying... He even put Michael's needs before his own. He was so selfless.

He buried his face further against his chest and locked his arms tightly around Ashton's waist, drawing comfort from him.

"Thankyou," was all he said.

The muffled whisper reached Ashton's ears in the empty hallway and he smiled. Better yet, he understood.  
Growing up, he personally knew how much the simplest things can mean to someone. Even just knowing when someone's not actually okay, or a hug.

That's why he tried to take care of Michael and get him to stop hiding from him.

 

The two continued to hug each other in the hallway as they lost track of time. Eventually Michael dropped his hands and stepped out of Ashton's warm embrace. He looked up at Ashton's face and smiled fondly. Boy, he loved this guy a lot.

Ashton also retracted his arms, and he quirked his lips up at him. "Well, night, Michael."

Michael laughed. "Bye, Ash." 

He watched him turn and walk down the hallway and let out a breath as the heavy exhaustion crashed back on him. He was feeling a lot better, but he wasn't superman. He still needed sleep.

He kicked a bag out of his path and then walked up to Luke's bedroom. He paused outside the door listening for anything. 

When he heard nothing, Michael slowly turned the door knob and opened it cautiously to avoid waking him up.

Once inside the dark room, he closed the door behind him and crept to the bed. He really hoped there was nothing on the floor. The last thing he wanted was to stub his toe and wake Luke up.

He tip toed to the double bed where he could see Luke's form faintly outlined by the light shining through his window.

He sat down on the far edge and pulled his socks and shoes off. He kept his black sweater on but also took off his skinny jeans. They were incredibly uncomfortable. Only crazy people slept in them.

Once he tossed his clothes onto the floor next to Luke's, Michael pulled back the covers and slid between the cool sheets. He pulled the blanket back over and shuffled closer, facing the blonde boy. 

Luke was still sleeping peacefully and Michael watched him for a moment.  
His skin appeared to be glowing in the moonlight and his usually quiffed hair had fallen softly in front of his face.  
Strands glistened silver, and light eyelashes fanned the tops of his cheeks.  
His lips were parted slightly and little puffs of air escaped them as he breathed. His ring glinted sharply, standing out against his lips.

Michael had to stop when he stifled a yawn, his eyelids drooping. He rubbed them weakly and dropped his hands back at his sides. 

His body demanding sleep, Michael leaned forward and gently drew Luke against him.  
He had hoped to not wake him, but felt Luke shift in his arms anyway. He stayed still and waited, hoping he would fall back to sleep.

Luke felt himself being moved and he stirred. "Mikey." He mumbled sleepily, knowing it could only be him.

"Shh, babe."

Luke hummed and tucked his head under his chin, curling into Michael's body. He allowed himself to drift off to sleep again. 

Michael internally swooned. He loved cuddling with Luke. He drew his arms around the small waist in a gentle hold and pressed a feather light kiss into his hair. He could feel Luke's hot breaths wash over the exposed skin on his collar bone where his sweater had slipped.  
Michael tangled their legs together.

Michael's heart felt so full and he was so lost in this familiar feeling. And as he closed his eyes, that's how the pair slept the night.


	11. • Phone calls and Couch cuddles •

The next week on break were bliss for Michael. The days were filled with late breakfasts and long gaming nights, lunch outings and couch cuddles. It was slow and relaxing, just taking their time having fun.  
He was sad when it had to end.

But one of Derek's crew members called them up to tell them of their shows and interview bookings. Michael was the one to answer.

"Hello?"

There was a quiet sound on the other end of the line, almost like a sigh.

"Is this Michael?"

Michael nodded, but quickly flushed from forgetting he couldn't see him. "Er, yes."

"Oh. Well, Derek asked me to call you guys. Said to let you know you have some interviews booked and a show in a few days."

Michael followed along. "Yeah, sure. I'll tell the others."

"Good, because I don't feel like repeating myself."

Michael paused at this and frowned a little. Who even was this guy? He didn't catch a name, so maybe he was new; he sounded young.

"Okay, was there anything else?" He asked. He didn't necessarily want to talk to him any longer than he had to.

"Yeah, you guys have to be at the BBC radio station today at exactly 3pm. Don't mess it up and be late, Michael."  
The phone beeped, indicating he had hung up on him.

Michael scoffed. The nerve of this guy. He would love to meet him just to relocate his jaw. 

"Sure, lovely talking to you too," he said sarcastically to himself.

But he calmed himself. He was slightly rude, so what? He was new and should give him a chance.

Michael put his phone away and walked unhappily to the lounge room. He pouted when he saw Luke and Ashton playing a game of FIFA.  
But Calum was sitting by himself on the other end of the couch, so he joined the boys and sat beside the tan boy.

Luke smiled at him then returned his eyes back to the screen. Michael pressed against Calum and dropped his head onto his shoulder. He closed his eyes and absorbed his warmth.

Ashton spoke up. "So who called?" He asked.

Michael lifted a shoulder in a half shrug. "One of Derek's guys. I think he was new."

Michael felt the eyes of them on him, so he opened his own and looked up.

Luke had a mild look of curiousity on his face and Calum was just looking at him, waiting for him to continue. Ashton was outright staring.

"He hired another person? I thought he had enough already."

Michael shrugged. It's not like he knew why. He pressed closer against his side and tried to hide himself. Everyone's attention was him.

"So, what'd he want then?" Ashton asked.

"Nothing much, just let us know we had some things booked the next few days. Although we do have to be at the radio station at 3."

"Oh okay." 

Seeming satisfied, they all turned back to what they were doing and Michael sighed, his thoughts taking him away again.

But he didn't want to think right now. So the pale boy turned towards Calum and wrapped his arms around him to be more comfortable. He hid his face into the gentle dip of his shoulder and closed his eyes again. 

His mind instantly cleared and he was took over with the blissful feeling in his stomach once again.

Luke and Ashton looked over and smiled at it, Ashton winking at Calum. Calum rolled his eyes but smiled too, curling an arm around Michael. It wasn't often Michael cuddled him, Luke was more his cuddle buddy. But the few times he did, it was nice.

Calum returned to his phone, and Luke and Ashton continued their competitive soccer match.

Ashton had previously made sure to set a timer for 2 in case they lost track of time. They wouldn't want to be late.


	12. • Radios and non-introductions •

Michael rushed the boys inside the building, even though it was just 2:59. It's not like the people there would mind if they were just one minute late.  
Still, he hurried them in and to meet up with whoever was waiting.

Turns out two of their crew members were there. Melissa, a sweet assistant that they regularly worked with. And someone else they didn't know. He didn't get time to get a proper look at him though.

Ashton and Calum began shaking hands with the BBC radio artists, and Michael and Luke hurriedly greeted them as well.

"Sorry we don't have much time boys, we should just jump right into it, shall we?"

Ashton nodded. "Sounds good."

Pleased, Nick lead them to the small radio room where the interview would be held. Michael didn't know what else to call it. 

The four filed in, Michael in front of Luke and behind Ashton. Nick kept up small chatter as they took their places behind a long, curved desk.  
Michael quickly stole the seat Calum was heading for, earning a tiny pout.

Settled down, the boys picked up their headphones and placed them on their head, ready to start.

Michael waited silently as they quickly ran through sound checks. The seats were a little far apart, so he couldn't sit too close to any of the boys. Not close enough to touch anyway. 

There was a "On in three.. two.. and.."

"And we're back! Were joined today by the band 5 seconds of summer, and might I say it's been a while since you were last here."

The boys all nodded and Ashton laughed. "Yeah, it has been."

"So we know you've just come off tour, which was such a huge success. "

"Oh it was great, definitely."

"Agreed, and so we were wondering were there any particular moments that stood out to you-"

Michael sighed and tucked his hands under his thighs. Ashton and Calum were doing good keeping the conversation flowing and Luke would throw in some comments here and there.

He forced himself to get over the uncomfortable feeling he had and to participate in the interview. Swallowing down any doubtful thoughts, he laughed at something said, deciding to tell them a story regarding it.

 

It wasn't until maybe an hour later that they left the radio recording room. Michael liked the interview. It wasn't too bad and Nick was cool as always.

Still, the second he was out of the seat, he walked over to behind Luke and dropped his head on his shoulder. 

Luke looked at him slightly and smiled. He stayed there though and let Michael rest.

Michael appreciated it and moved to stand beside him. He draped his arm over Luke's shoulders and left it there, enjoying the feeling.

They waited as he watched Ashton talk briefly with Melissa before they left. She was most likely just giving him the schedule for the next few days so they won't have to constantly call. 

Speaking of which, Michael's eyebrows furrowed slightly as he finally turned his eyes to the man beside her, taking him in.

Now he wasn't dumb, he knew this was most likely the new guy that had called him since he hasn't seen him before.

He tilted his head and tapped Luke on the shoulder. Luke looked up at him. 

"What?"

Michael nodded his head towards the man. "Think he's the new guy?"

Luke followed his gaze and also observed him.  
The man seemed young, maybe five years older than themselves. He was of average height and had slight muscle, enough not be considered skinny. 

His hair was dark and his face looked like it had been scowling most of his life. Not really impressive.

Luke pulled a face. "Probably. Doesn't seem too keen though."

Michael agreed silently. He hoped they wouldn't have to deal with him much. He didn't seem all that friendly. Dismissing the subject, he hugged Luke as they waited. He wrapped his arms loosely around the smaller boy's neck and rested his chin on his shoulder, holding him.

But then he spied Calum and it wasn't long before he began pulling faces at him behind Luke's back. Calum only rolled his eyes and returned it which made him laugh.


	13. • Hand holding and FIFA games •

The four boys left the radio centre and were soon on their way back home. Surprisingly, it was the only one that they had today. But Michael wasn't complaining, he was okay with spending more time at home.

He hummed to himself and idly played with Calum's hand, passing the time in the short car ride. His mind wandered.

In front of him, Luke was texting someone. He was smiling though, and Michael unconsciously smiled too, liking seeing him happy.

He wondered who it was. Maybe he had a girl he was interested in?

Ashton was driving however, and was talking with Calum. He didn't really listen to their conversation though.

His mind drifted to all sorts of subjects, mainly from memories of back home and his family.

However, Michael was suddenly pulled from his thoughts when he felt Calum withdraw his hand from between Michael's.

He frowned and looked to him curiously but saw he didnt appear to notice what he'd done, focused animatedly on whatever Ashton was saying.

Michael pouted slightly, no longer having the warm, calming touch. He didn't want to reach for his hand again though, feeling uncertain.

He sighed quietly and instead slouched a little. He kept his hands to himself and looked out the window, waiting until they reached home.

 

Once they pulled up outside their house, Michael and Luke were the first ones to bolt out of the car and inside.

Luke got in first and stuck his tongue out at him, making him laugh.

"Whatever, Luke."

Luke grinned and ran off to his room, and Michael made his way to the kitchen. He filled a glass with water and grabbed a handful of Oreos, taking them to the lounge room. He munched on the chocolatey biscuits happily.

Calum came in and saw him eating on the couch. 

"Were those the last Oreos?" He asked.

Michael shrugged, crumbs falling to his lap. He wiped them off. "I don't know."

Calum mumbled something under his breath and went to the kitchen.

A few moments later he got his reaction.

"Hey! You ate the last cookies!"

Micharl laughed and smirked to himself. First in, first served.

He was still chuckling when Ashton walked in. He gave him a funny look.

"What are you laughing at?"

He opened his mouth to reply but Calum beat him to it.

"He ate all he Oreos!" He yelled from the kitchen.

Ashton stared blankly.

"You are such kids."

Michael rolled his eyes. Nothing new.

Ignoring him, Ashton went about turning on the television and setting up a game of FIFA. He held out a controller for Michael to take.

"Wanna play a round?"

He shoved the last cookie in his mouth and dusted off his clothes. "Sure."

He took the other controller and Ashton plopped down next to him, choosing the game setup.

Michael let him choose and chewed his lip. He hesitated briefly, before scooting closer to him on the couch.

The simple change relaxed him and he turned his eyes back to the screen. Great. Ashton gave him the sucky team. 

Pressing the start button, they immediately started to battle each other, jostling and shoving each other. They laughed and Michael may or may not have cursed him out a few times.

And just so you know, Ashton unfortunately won the round.


	15. • Meetings •

The next day they got to meet the new guy. Derek had called and asked them to arrive at their first interview 15 minutes early, saying he wanted them to meet someone and go over a new roster.

Ashton was pretty curious and up for it and Calum and Luke didn't seem to mind much. But Michael wasn't too keen about it.

The guy seemed rude and arrogant.

But still, he was dragged along to the early meeting. He was nervous and had sat pressed against Luke the whole car ride.  
He was pretty sure Ashton found that amusing.

And now here he is. Walking through the doors of a studio about to meet the new guy. He dawdled and grumbled.

"Calum, Luke! Right on time. Are the others-"

He stopped when he saw Michael and Ashton also walk in. "Perfect! You're all here."

The boys all looked at each other and shrugged.

"Morning, Derek."

"Morning guys, thanks for coming. I wanted you to meet Jace. He's a new man I hired."

They nodded. 

"Yeah we heard about that," Ashton piped up.

"Awesome. Well I know you might have briefly seen each other, but I just wanted to give you guys a proper introduction, he'll be working closely with you." He smiled, pleased.

Michael wondered if the guy really was so great. 

The sound of the door opening behind them had the four boys all turning around.

As expected, the same man they had seen yesterday walked in, a confident stride in his step.

Derek clasped his hands together. 

"Ah! Jace. You're here."

This 'Jace' guy brushed past him, giving the manager an innocent, open smile.

Michael noticed Ashton sizing him up. Luke and Calum were both just looking at him curiously.

Derek put a hand on the man's shoulder and pulled him infront of the boys.

"Guys, this is Jace. He'll be your new assistant manager in training."

Michael's eyes widened. The other boys also looked a little surprised. He was in a higher position than he originally thought. Great.

Ashton quickly held out his hand, shaking hands with the older guy. "Welcome, Jace."

Jace smiled at him. "Thankyou, it'd be a pleasure to work with you Ashton."

Ashton smiled at this and Luke shook hands with him next. They exchanged similar words and then Michael shook his hand.

He pasted on a smile and nodded at him. Don't think he forgot how he was on the phone.

He looked at the guy almost daringly, and he swore he saw Jace's dark eyes narrow, squeezing his hand a little too tight.

"I can't wait to work with you, Michael."

Michael heard the slight edge in his tone and he tilted his chin up slightly. He didn't like this guy already.

He pulled his hand from his tight grip and said a curt, "Same."

Jace looked at him once more and then moved on to Calum.

Michael looked down and frowned. He really didn't want to work with this guy. He could just sense he was trouble.

He watched him shake hands with Calum and then Derek dismissed them, ushering the boys to their interview.

Michael gladly hurried after them, immediately reaching for Calum's hand.

He grasped his warm hand in his own two and followed him closely. He needed to stay close to them.

Calum was only a little surprised, but didn't remove his hand. Michael was relieved at this, also glad to be out of that room.


	16. • Tickles and Trailers •

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because mashton

The rest of the day went okay. They didn't see Jace again and the interviews were pretty good. Michael tried not to think about him too much.

Lying on Ashton's bed, Michael rolled onto his stomach to look at him. He was curious what he thought.

"Hey, Ash?"

Ashton looked up from his computer. "Yeah?"

"What did you think of the new guy? Jace or whatever."

Ashton thought about it. "Um. Well he seems pretty capable I suppose. We haven't worked with him yet so I don't know what to think of him. I think he's okay though."

He looked back at the younger boy. "Why? Did you not like him?"

Michael quickly shook his head. "No no, I was just wondering," he assured.

Pf, liar. He so didn't like him. But Ashton seemed to like him so maybe he was just overreacting.

Michael sighed and crawled higher up the bed. Ashton had the laptop in his lap so he was hard to hug.

He pouted.

"What're you doing?" He asked him.

Ashton glanced up at him. "New Netflix series is out. I'm watching the trailer."

Michael gave him a flat stare and arched an eyebrow. "Without audio?"

Ashton rolled his eyes and laughed. "No! I mean I'm watching it, but it hasn't like, started yet."

He shook his head in amusement. "Do you want to watch it with me?"

Play it cool Michael, play it cool. 

He nodded eagerly.

That was totally cool Michael.

Ashton moved the laptop the side and opened his arms for him. Michael was surprised, but wasted no time crawling over.

He moved in front of him and then turned around, sitting between his legs and leaning back against his chest.

Ashton wrapped his arms around the younger boy and brought the laptop back over, placing it on Michael's lap.

He pressed play on the trailer then pulled Michael back against his chest, resting his chin on his shoulder so he could watch the screen.

A giddy smile played on Michaels lips.

After watching the trailer- or preview, he didn't know the difference-, Ashton leaned forward to try and see Michael's expression.

"Well? What do you think? Do you want to watch it?"

Michael narrowed his eyes and pretended to hate it. He scrunched his nose up. "Um, sure I guess. I mean, if you want to I'll watch it. It's just not really my thing." 

Ashton's face dropped. "Oh."

He looked so sad. Michael almost felt bad. Almost.

"I'm kidding, Ash!" He laughed. "Of course it was good!"

Ashton closed his eyes and shook his head with a small smile. An idea popped inside his head.

"Mikey, that was cruel..."

The red haired boy just laughed. "But it was funny though."

Ashton ignored him, slowly unwrapping his arms from around him and moving his hands to his side.

"I think that means... payback!"

He immediately began tickling his sides, Michael squirming and laughing.

"Stop it Ash!"

Ashton shook his head. "Nah, I think I'm good."

He grinned and tickled his stomach, Michael flopping around like a fish and kicking the air. Ashton laughed and dodged his weak attempts.

"Stop Ash! Okay, okay! You win!" He gasped.

Ashton stopped, but still keeping his hands at his sides. "So you admit I'm right?"

Michael nodded quickly. "Yes! Yes it was a good trailer!" 

Ashton smiled triumphantly and plopped back down in his original position. He opened the laptop back up and got the first episode on play. 

He looked over at the sprawled Michael on the bed and patted the space in front of him.

"Come on, first episodes starting."

Michael huffed and fixed his messy hair, first turning off the light then stumbling over and crawling back in front of Ashton. He cursed at him under his breath.

Settling down, he leaned back against the older boy's chest and brought the laptop back onto his lap.

Ashton looped his arms around him comfortably and propped his chin on his shoulder.   
Michael felt all warm and happy.

Pressing play, he relaxed into Ashton and watched as the screen lit up with the episode.


End file.
